Chassé croisé à karakura
by Aotsuki-Midori Akimi
Summary: Rukia revient enfin à karakura mais la maison d'Ichigo est vide. Où sont-ils donc tous passés ! Un hollow lui fournira peut-être la réponse. Un one-shot pour une amie sur le couple Ichiruki.


Salut à tous/toutes .Un petit one-shot pour une autre amie : manon ^^ Alors comme d'ab' les persos sont à Tite Kubo sauf Akimi .

*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI*RI

Rukia descendait la rue. Elle était enfin de retour à Karakura. Le soleil brillait et le temps, agréable. Une légère brise apportait un peu de chaleur.

Elle arriva devant une maison, ouvrit la porte et entra sans invitation. Elle gravit des escaliers et ouvrit une porte en grand :

-« hey, Ich… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'y avait personne. Soudain une peluche bougea du lit où elle était installée

-« Nee-chan, te voilaaaaaa » cria-t-elle.

Rukia habituée, l'esquiva et Kon se retrouva par terre ne comprenant pas bien ce qui lui arrivé à part que sa Nee-chan était de retour. Celle-ci remarqua la maison étrangement vide. Elle réfléchit, Ichigo ne pouvait pas être au lycée vu que c'était la golden week (quelques jours de congé, fin avril Japon). Hum… Songeuse, elle refit le chemin inverse.

Enervée de se faire tant de soucis pour rien, elle décida d'aller faire un peu de shopping. Même sans argent elle pourra s'amuser, et puis d'après Matsumoto, c'est la première chose à faire, une fois sur Terre. Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le centre de Karakura.

Mais malgré ce qu'elle pensait, sans Ichigo, elle s'ennuyait. Sans qu'elle sens rendis compte, Rukia s'était dirigée vers le lycée. Lorsqu'elle aperçu les grilles fermées, elle commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Où est-il passé, ce crétin ? Peut-être qu'il est juste parti quelque part avec sa famille.

Elle ne put se poser d'autres questions, son portable sonna, un hollow était apparu. Aussitôt, elle quitta son gigai et parcourut une nouvelle fois la ville.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

Pendant ce temps…

Où est donc passé Ichigo ? En fait, il était juste parti de quoi acheté de quoi survivre pendant l'absence de ses sœurs, parties avec des amies et de son père, lui par contre on ignoré où il s'était encore fourré.

Il sortait du magasin lorsque son insigne de shinigami se manifesta. Il le sortit rapidement et s'apprêta à le posé sur sa poitrine lorsque le signal cessa.

Intrigué, il décida de faire un détour, histoire de ce tenir au courant de ce qui ce passait dans sa ville.

Pourquoi le signal s'était-il arrêter ? Une fausse alerte ? Ca n'était jamais arrivé. Un shinigami ? c'était plus plausible Rukia ?

A cette pensée le cœur de rouquin fit un bon mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué. Malgré tout un fol espoir l'avait envahi.

*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R*R

Rukia, elle, s'inquiété de plus en plus. Elle était retournait à la maison Kurosaki mais elle l'avait trouvée tout aussi vide qu'avant. Elle avait bin essayer d'interroger Kon mais elle n'avait rien compris à son balbutiement. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que je la suivais. Par contre, un autre hollows lui fit soudainement face. Seulement lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard, il l'avait attrapé. Affolée, je ne savait plus quoi fazire. Si je l'attaque, je risque de touchée Rukia.

Complètement paniquée, je n'avais pas aperçu Ichigo arrivé, Zanpakuto à la main.

En deux, trois mouvements, tout était fini. La classe. Sauf qu'ils sont encore en train de se disputaient. Je soupirai, je crois qu'eux seuls ne voyant pas que leurs regards font passer des « Je t'aime » à longueur de temps. Ils ne sont vraiment pas simples. Je sourie et les suivit discrètement jusqu'à la maison d'Ichigo. Foi d'Akimi, ces deux-là se plaisent et sortiront ensemble un jour. Mais quand ? Ca c'est une autre histoire.

Owari –Fin

Alors, ça vous a plut ?^^ j'ai eu quelques petits problème avec l'ordi donc je suis revenue plus tard que je ne le pensais T.T et puis je trouve l'histoire un peu moins bien que ma première fic mais bon ^^

Pour citer quelqu'un « Je souhaite bonne chance aux deux plu sgros empotes de la planète » Je trouve que ça correspond bien à Ichigo et Rukia ^^ Bref, on va arreter de raconter ma vie ^^ une petite (riquiqui) reviews pour donner votre avis ? ^^ Au fait la citation est de Tatsuya, personnages de « Mars » écrit par Fuyumi Soryo.

Ja ne

Akimi


End file.
